Um youkai em minha cama
by Jujuba-chan
Summary: E agora? Um youkai na minha cama!O que eu faço? Pode ser desesperante o irmão de seu namorado dormir na sua casa sem mais nem menos... O que a Kagome faria? Podem se surpreender com a verdade, mas estão avisados...kag?Um dos casais mais queridos dos anime


**Aviso: O Inuyasha não pertence a mim nem a Rumiko, ele é da Kagome! **

**Não é hentai, apenas uma tentativa de comédia romântica. No final vocês vão entender a história. Boa leitura! **

_**Um youkai em minha cama**_

Idiota, idiota, mil vezes idiota! E ele ainda por cima não acorda, simplesmente, apagou.

Mas se bem que um deus grego na minha cama... Kagome! No que está pensando!

Pra começar o deus grego é irmão do meu futuro marido... o.o Tudo bem, namorado.

Vamos imaginar a cena: O Inuyasha chega e me vê deitada na cama com o irmãozinho dele... "Kagome, o que o Sesshoumaru faz aqui?".

Desde quando o Inuyasha é tão calminho assim? Vai ser bem mais assustador! Olhos de dourado pra vermelho, boca espumando de raiva: "Kagome! O que ele faz aqui?"

E eu: "Calminha Inu... E-eu... posso explicar... Seu irmãozinho chegou aqui batendo na porta e eu deixei entrar. Depois ele foi direto pra minha cama e eu fiquei com cara de boba olhando ele dormir".

Isso se ele me der tempo de explicar. Mas foi mais ou menos isso que aconteceu...

A porta bateu de madrugada e a lerda foi atender, mesmo não enxergando um palmo a frente dos olhos. E para completar, tudo escuro! Seria o Inu? Não ele só voltaria de viagens pela manhã.

Mas espera aí. Cabelos prateados, olhos... dourados, alto e ainda por cima uma pele de cachorro em cima do ombro. Tive que confessar... lindo!

"Oi Ses..." O canalha nem me deixou acabar de falar. Entrou como se fosse de casa, foi direto pro meu quarto, tirou as roupas de cima (ficou só de calça... Ai, ai...) e deitou na minha cama.

Fora o grito de susto que eu dei, fiquei em choque. E ele respondeu alguma coisa. Respondeu não, rosnou: " Me deixa dormir... tô cansado...z..."

E agora? Um youkai na minha cama!

O que eu faço?

O diabinho diz: "Aproveita garota! Olha só quem deitou na sua cama? Não resista... Deita lá também."

Já o anjinho: "Oh-oh... Você é uma idiota! Quando o Inuyasha chegar você vai se ferrar..."

Que conselhos mais úteis. Ò.ó... Buáá...T.T

Quer saber? Vou seguir é o sono! Quero dormir.Minha cabeça está doendo e eu não agüento mais pensar nisso. De um jeito ou de outro, eu vou levar a culpa.

Mas...Esqueci de um detalhe...Onde eu vou dormir?

Isso que dá ficar tentando economizar dinheiro... Moro num micro- micro-micro-apartamento. Basicamente: cozinha, quarto, banheiro. Ou seja, uma única cama. Na maioria das vezes eu e o Inuyasha dividimos ela... Mas isso não vem ao caso.

Vamos lá de novo. Tentei pela qüinquagésima vez: "Acorda!"

Resposta: "Zz..."

Qüinquagésima primeira: "Acorda!"

"ZzzzZzzz..."

Que sono pesado. Ele tava cansado, né? Mais eu também tô...

"ZZZZZZZz" -.-

Desisto...

Porque ele não foi procurar a Rin?

Ta certo que ela tem catorze anos, só mais quatro e eles se casam. Mesmo assim decidi não denunciá-lo a polícia por pedofilia. Quem sabe eu mude de idéia para me vingar...Hehehe... .

Imagina ele com roupa de preso dormindo no chão frio e duro da cadeia, assim como eu vou ter que dormir...

Não! No chão eu não durmo!

Quem sabe se eu empurrar ele um pouquinho...Pronto. Agora tenho espaço pra me deitar. Até que ele é bem quentinho... no que eu tô pensando!

Lembre-se: Kagome, você ama o Inuyasha!

Agora ele ta me abraçando...Canalha! Ele praticamente me agarrou!

Além de pedófilo também é estuprador.Isso da prisão perpétua sabia?

Ele ta falando alguma coisa no meu ouvido: "Kagome... zz"...

Que fofo! Deve estar sonhando comigo! Só que era pra ele estar sonhando com a Rin-chan, não comigo.

Mas porque de repente eu senti a temperatura subindo...

Ah! Ele esta beijando meu pescoço. Sai... Não! Pára... Faz cosquinha. Parou. Que pena...

Esquece! Vou dormir...

O

Ooo

Ooooo

Huááá! Que preguiça... Não quero acordar não!

Aqui é tão macio... Alguém ta me dando beijinhos. "Inu, pára..."

Ele parou, mas me deu uma vontade de tocar aquelas orelhinhas...

Vou subindo a mão... Ué, cadê elas?

Por Kami! Lembrei de tudo... Ainda não tenho coragem de abrir os olhos. Fora a claridade, vou ter que olhar na cara dele. E eu chamei ele de Inu, que mancada. Se bem que ele continua sendo um cachorro!

Acho que ele não ligou, me beijou. Não posso retribuir, agora é hora de uma conversa séria! Mas ainda não consigo encarar ele, mas tenho que falar.

"Você tem namorada, se lembra?"

Ele riu, ele ainda ri? E eu quase chorando!

"Como poderia esquecer? Ela é a mulher mais linda do mundo! E você também tem namorado..."

A voz dele tava diferente? Isso não importa.

Que descarado, e ainda esfrega na minha cara que estamos traindo nossos namorados. Estamos vírgula. Eu não estou fazendo nada.

Ele merece é um bom tapa. É isso mesmo!Vou expulsá-lo a socos e tapas antes que o Inuyasha chegue.

E ele ainda disse que a namorada dele é a mulher mais linda do mundo, oras! Ò.ó

Olho para ele, disposta a começar agora mesmo minha sessão de tapas.

Estou tendo um infarto...

c.c...

É ilusão?

"Inu... Inuyasha?" Os olhos dourados não me enganam.

Devo estar olhando para ele com a cara mais boba do mundo.

"O que foi Kagome?"

Eu pulei nos braços dele, acho que é a primeira vez que fico tão feliz em ver meu namorado me abraçando.

Não acredito! O deus grego deitado na minha cama é meu namorado!

O mesmo lindo que em fazia estremecer com seus beijos, é o meu namorado!

Hahahaha...

E ele ainda disse que sou a mulher mais linda do mundo!

Hahahahahaha...

Ele deve estar me achando uma louca rindo sem parar.

Hahahahahaha...

Controle-se garota!

Há...

Pronto.

Mas olhando bem pra ele... Mudou alguma coisa... Onde estão as orelhinhas kawaii? E os caninos que sempre me deixavam marcas no pescoço? E que cauda branca era aquela?

"Inu, você ta... diferente?" o.o

"Até que enfim você notou! Eu me tornei um youkai completo, por isso cheguei mais cedo para te ver. Você não se importa, não é?"

Um youkai? Eu me importar... Claro que não. Só quase tive um infarto.

E eu confundindo ele com o Sesshoumaru...

Hahaha...

Que crise de risos irritante...

"Claro que eu não me importo, Inu-kun. Eu te amo de qualquer jeito!"

Hahaha...

Droga, eu gostava daquelas orelhinhas... Mas agora tenho um cachorrinho de verdade!

Será que se eu pedir ele se transforma em cachorro pra eu levar ele pra passear?

Hahaha...

"Porque você ta rindo feito louca, Kagome?"

Adivinha...

"Nada não... È só que eu tinha te confundido com seu irmão..."

Ops! Cala-te boca...

"O quê?"

Acho que ele não gostou de ser confundido...

Pense em uma desculpa, rápido.

"Brincadeira, só esta um pouco parecido. Mas você é muito mais lindo que ele."

Ufa! Foi por pouco... Será que exagerei na mentira? Não! Tal irmão, tal irmão. Mas realmente o Inu esta muito lindo. Se bem que eu sempre o achei lindo...

Por que será? Será porque eu sou apaixonada por ele? Nããooo... boba... É claro que é!

"Será que você ficou a noite inteira pensando que eu era o Sesshoumaru?"

"..." Melhor não dizer nada.

"É por isso que estava me evitando..."

Descobri que não sou boa mentirosa. E ele começou a rir da minha cara!

Não estou gostando disso...

Ele começou a me beijar... Agora eu gostei!

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**E aí? Gostaram? Ou odiaram?**

**O Inuyasha enganou todo mundo ... Não, a fic não é Sess/Kag. A Kagome jamais trairia o Inu! Mas... quem sabe da próxima...posso pensar...**

**Achei que esta fic ficou melhor do a minha primeira(não chore minha pequena k-chan), mas não sei se merece continuação.**

**E vocês, o que acham?**

**Qualquer dúvida ou reclamação, mandem reviews que eu ficarei feliz em responder. Conto com vocês!**

**Sayonara,** **_g.g_**

**Jujuba-chan**


End file.
